


King of Lightweights

by scoootieboi



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Alcohol, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, M/M, Smut, Theyre gay, ambiguous consent, jonas gets drunk, mitch cares, mitjo - Freeform, theyre older, this is so self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoootieboi/pseuds/scoootieboi
Summary: Jonas is the king of lightweights. Mitch likes to record his drunken attempts at seducing him.Based on a post I found from @my-blackmatter on tumblr





	King of Lightweights

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in so deep wth this fandom it's crazy. I decided to post yet another little fic (it wasn't my intention to post this on Joey's bday, it just happened). Everyone was so nice when I posted my last one, and I hope to get more sweet comments! This one's definitely dirtier and VERY self-indulgent but, oh well.
> 
> Anyway! These characters belong to Mars 100% (Read Long Exposure!!) aannndd the idea belongs to the tumblr user in the summary!
> 
> Happy birthday to Jonas! (and Sid)
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy! Comment and leave kudos please!

The club is vibrant with bright booming lights to match the booming noise of the loud bass. It’s not the type of setting Mitch would normally be found in, but Jonas wanted to try something new, said he’d heard good things about this place, so naturally, Mitch drug himself to the popular club.

The bar has a bunch of fruity cocktails, and Mitch receives a nasty look when he asks for a beer, but Jonas’ eyes are practically gleaming as he takes in the entire scene so Mitch thinks it must be worth it.

He’s only a few drinks in, keeping his drinking light so that he can keep a vigilant eye on his boy as he bounces around joyfully on the dance floor. He’s got little yellow lights surrounding him, but they fit in the vibrant club.

When Joey stumbles back over to the bar, where Mitch has perched, and orders his second fruity cocktail, Mitch knows his boy is already tipsy. He leans into Mitch, his hands gripping onto his bicep. He giggles when Mitch locks eyes with him.

“Yer a fuckin’ lightweight if I ever seen one.” Mitch says, nudging at Jonas.

Jonas giggles, reaching out to grab the drink from the bartender. “Nooo.” He lets go of Mitch’s bicep, sipping at his drink from his orange straw. He glances around the room before his pretty green eyes settle on Mitch again. They turn wide and he smiles mischievously. “Hey, hottie.”

Mitch laughs loudly, “hey.”

“Listen,” Jonas slurs, letting his hand tentatively reach out, trail a finger along Mitch’s toned arm. “I don’t normally do this, but would you want to,” his cheeks bloom red, “dance with me?”

“Yeah, Joey.” Mitch smirks, letting Jonas grab his hand, pull him off the stool and toward the crowded dance floor. It reeks of sweat and stale sex, and Mitch thinks he might actually belong for the first time that night.

It happens fast, like he blinks, and then Jonas is turned, pressing his whole back against Mitch’s front. Mitch thinks he probably looks comical, eyes wide as Jonas starts moving his hips, pressing his thick ass against Mitch’s groin. His hands immediately grip onto Jonas’ soft sides, fingers digging it as his boy grinds against him in the middle of the club. It feels like hundreds of eyes are on them despite nobody even glancing their way, and it makes Mitch feel even hotter as Jonas dances.

“Yer a good dancer, Joey,” he whispers into Jonas’ ear, nips at it gently.

“You think so?” Jonas asks, his head tilting back so that he can peek at Mitch. He lets his hands run down his torso sensually, teasing Mitch, before they settle on onto Mitch’s large hands. He guides Mitch, takes his hands and has them trailing back up his torso, halting on his chest so that he can urge Mitch to grope him, gasps when he tweaks a nipple between his fingers.

Mitch is all too aware that they are in a very public club. While it’s doing it for him, he knows Jonas would never do this sober, and he’s quickly returning his hands to his hips, spinning Jonas around to lock eyes with him.

“Wanna get outta here, Joey?”

Joey smiles, leans up to whisper into Mitch’s ear, “let’s go back to my place.” Mitch almost laughs at him because _his_ place is _their_ place. He settles for rolling his eyes instead, grabbing Jonas’ hand and leading them home.

-

Jonas is making needy little noises against Mitch's mouth, hands scraping along his pale back and thick thighs squeezing his waist as Mitch presses him more fully against the wall. He lets his mouth slip away from Jonas’ soft lips, trails his tongue and teeth along his freckled neck. Jonas’ soft fingers thread through Mitch’s hair, tug as Mitch leaves dark bruises on his skin. His hips are rolling, trying to find relief and his head slides back against the wall with a gentle thud as Mitch trails his lips below Jonas’ collar.

Mitch leans back, pulls Joey’s shirt over his head, dropping him and tugging their pants down before lifting his boyfriend back up and groaning at the feel of Jonas’ warm skin against his. He grinds against Jonas, pushing him harder against the wall and gripping tightly into his thighs. Jonas whines, gasps when Mitch sucks a nipple into his mouth and reaches a hand between them, palms Jonas through his underwear.

“M-Mitch,” he groans, wiggling against his boyfriend. His breath reeks of alcohol, and his head is spinning, but he knows what he needs, even in his inebriated state. “Please,” he begs -knows that Mitch loves when he does. “N-need you,” his cheeks burst red, “in me, please.”

Mitch groans out a, “fuck.” He hastily pushes his boxers down, pulling Jonas’ away so that he has access to his boyfriend’s cute ass. He palms the solid globes, digging his long fingers in and teasing at the crack of Joey’s ass. “Need me there, Joey? Want me fuckin’ you hard against th’wall?”

Jonas nods desperately, burying his face into Mitch’s neck and whining when he feels wet fingers prodding at his entrance. His thighs tighten around Mitch’s waist, shaking as Mitch starts to slowly finger him, stretch him open.

“Y’like that Joey?”

“Y-yes,” he moans into Mitch’s neck, his tongue poking out and his mouth leaving wet needy kisses there.

His toes are curling when Mitch flexes his fingers a bit, hits his sensitive prostate before he pulls back a little, scissors his long digits to stretch him slowly for what's to come.

And then the room is spinning, his head tossed back as Mitch carries him down the hall, into their bedroom. The alcohol in his system is fading away, only providing a buzz, rather than a faded reality like earlier, and it amplifies all of Mitch’s movements, has him on edge.

Mitch places him softly onto the mattress, moves to hover over him on the bed, gracing his boyfriend with a sloppy kiss. “How d’ya want it, Joey?”

“Doesn't matter,” Jonas whines - he’s _wrecked_ and Mitch is loving it. “Just - please.”

Mitch smirks, peels Jonas’ boxers fully off him as he contemplates how he’ll fuck Joey. He loves looking Jonas in the eyes when he makes him fall apart, also loves when his boy rides him (knows that Jonas is still too inebriated to do so, though). Despite his desires to watch Jonas’ face when he comes, he’s also very tempted to have Jonas on all fours - it’s a position they don't do often, even though Mitch loves having easy access to Jonas’ ass and thigh and the perfect view of that pretty waist as he arches his bottom up, sometimes his face falling into the mattress.

He decides the last option seems the most desirable and hopes Jonas doesn't protest, hopes the alcohol has loosened him up enough.

Mitch gives him one last filthy kiss before he’s grabbing his soft waist, manhandling Jonas onto his hands and knees. He shoves a pillow under Jonas, in case his arms give out, or if his boy wants something to grip at. He palms at the pretty ass in front of him, smiles when Jonas mewls at his touch, pushing back into his hands for more. 

“God, Joey, yer so fuckin’ needy t’night.”

He whines, wiggling back as he lets his upper half settle properly into the bed, his face turned to the side and pressed into the pillow. His arms are bent up by his head, one of his hands gripping the pillow tightly as the other rests by his face, almost covering his mouth as he makes quiet noises.

“Please,” he begs again, watching with lidded eyes as Mitch reaches into their nightstand to grab some lube and massages it onto himself. He presses the head of his cock along the crack of Jonas’ ass, teases him with a lubed finger.

“Y’know what I want, Joey. Ya’ gotta say it.”

“P-please,” he moans, pushing his hips back as frustrated tears gather at the corners of his eyes. His cock is painfully hard, leaking onto their bed sheets. “Fuck me - _please_.”

“There ya’ go, Joey.” He smirks, spreading Jonas’ cute ass and slowly pushing inside. He groans, moving slowly until he bottoms out. “Fuck, y’take me so good, Joey.”

Jonas whimpers, wiggles his hips and mumbles something that sounds like, “more.”

Mitch digs his fingers into Jonas’ sides, gripping him tightly as he pulls out and thrusts back into him in one swift motion. It has Jonas moaning, his fingers digging into his pillow. Mitch starts a brutal pace, fucking Jonas restlessly. Jonas has drool leaking out the side of his mouth and his cock is dripping into the bed in a similar fashion. His eyes are forced shut, tears welling at the brim from the onslaught of sensations.

Mitch bends Jonas’ ass up a bit more, changing the angle of his hips and brushing Joey’s prostate with every deep thrust. It has Jonas keening, eyes rolling back under his lids, and toes curling as his legs tense. He’s so close, and reaches a hand down to touch himself but stops, his hand dropping to the mattress instead when he realizes Mitch’s thrusts are becoming more erratic. He’s close, too, and Jonas wants to get off just from Mitch's cock alone.

He does, coating the top sheet and some of his tummy when Mitch leans forward and bites into shoulder. He cries out, legs starting to shake with the force of his orgasm and Mitch keeps thrusting into him, using him to build up his own orgasm. It has Jonas feeling even dizzier, more lucid.

Eventually, Mitch pulls out and Jonas hears the quiet noise of him jerking off and a soft, “fuck,” before warm come paints his back, hot streams landing on his bottom.

“Fuck, Joey. Always wanted t’do that.” He sighs, landing into the bed next to his boyfriend. Jonas lets his legs slide down, lands flush against the bed and cringes when he feels his stomach rub into his own drying come. He’s covered and it feels sticky but also _so good_. He loves being marked like this. “Y’look so pretty,” Mitch muses, turning to his side so he can trace soft patterns on Jonas’ freckled shoulder. Jonas has barely moved, only opened his eyes to watch Mitch’s content face. “Was that okay? - know we’ve never talked ‘bout it.” He gestures to the come covering Jonas’ backside with his head. 

Jonas smiles softly at him, nods slowly, “so good.” They sit there, staring at each other as Mitch plays with Jonas’ curls. He eventually shifts a bit, grimaces when he feels the come smearing. “Okay, it feels a little gross now.”

“Wanna’ shower?”

Jonas nods, “then sleep, please.”

Mitch smiles, leans forward to kiss Jonas’ temple. “I'll get it started.”

“Thank you,” Jonas smiles. His lower back aches, and he feels so tired - he’s grateful he has Mitch who’s so caring when it comes to him, glad he doesn't have to think for himself right now.

“Anything for ya’, Joey.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really proofread so I apologize for any mistakes, but I hope you all enjoyed this. It was... something... and at least fun to write. I'm open to any idea you guys have for future lil fics!
> 
> Please leave kudos/a comment if you liked it!


End file.
